¿Real o ficción?
by HutchStew
Summary: Josh Hutcherson es uno de los actores más cotizados del mundo del mundo del cine y desde que interpretó a Peeta Mellark su éxito no ha hecho más que crecer. Al acabar de grabar THG le ofrecen un papel en una nueva película con Kristen Stewart, primer amor del actor. Josh vive otra vez el amor que un día sintió por ella y tratará que ella sienta lo mismo.


Bueno pues tengo una gran obsesión por escribir una historia sobre Kristen Stewart y Josh Hutcherson ya que son parte de mis actores favoritos junto a muchos otros.

La historia es completamente mía sacada de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 1: Encuentros.

POV Josh.

Había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela pensando en mi nueva película y en la co-protagonista que iba a protagonizar la película conmigo, Kristen Stewart. La verdad es que me daba mucha vergüenza hacer esta película con ella porque ella fue mi primer amor cuando era pequeño.

Recuerdo cuando hicimos Zathura juntos, ella tenía como unos 14 o 15 años no lo recuerdo muy bien y yo solo tenía 12 años y desde el primer día que la vi entrar en el rodaje quedé completamente enamorado de ella. Ya se que es ridículo porque mucha gente dice que ella es muy antipática e incluso dicen que es fea pero esa gente es ciega porque Kristen es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?.- era mi madre, me había venido unos días a Kentucky para pasarlos con ella y con mi hermano ya que mis padre se estaban separando y mi hermano no lo estaba llevando muy bien.

-Sí sí mamá no te preocupes es que estaba pensando en lo mío ya sabes…- le dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y no es porque sea mi madre pero tiene una sonrisa preciosa, todo el mundo me dice que mi sonrisa la heredé de ella.

-Pues venga arriba que tienes el desayuno preparado y tu hermano ya se ha levantado.- me dijo destapándome.

-Pero mamá déjame un rato más que es el último día que estoy aquí y no se cuando voy a volver…- le dije con una mirada de suplica.

-Vale pero solo 10 minutos y arriba que tienes que coger un avión para Los Ángeles.- acabó cediendo.

-Sí mamá…- la contesté mientras ella salía por la puerta.

Para ser sincero no tenía ningunas ganas de coger un avión hasta Los Ángeles ya que hace poco que he acabado el rodaje de Sinsajo y estoy reventado, han sido 6 meses matantes y no he parado y solo he tenido 2 semanas de descanso. Pero hacía 4 días me habían ofrecido una película que no podía desaprovechar. Era una película sobre dos adolescentes que son polos opuestos y sus familias no se soportan, hace un guiño a Romeo y Julieta. De primeras la película no me llamaba la atención pero después me dijeron que la protagonista era Kristen e inmediatamente acepté el papel sin dudarlo.

Los 10 minutos se me pasaron volando ya que tenía a mi madre otra vez tocando la puerta. Suspiré y por fin me levanté de la cama, me miré en el espejo y me di fuerzas para el día que me esperaba. Bajé la escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde se encontraban mi madre y mi hermano Connor.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!.- se burla mi hermano.

-¡Buenos días campeón!.- le contesto yo revolviendo su pelo.

-Josh sabes que tu avión sale a las 4 y que llegarás a Los Ángeles sobre las 7.- me dice mi madre mientras me pone el plato del desayuno en la mesa.

-Sí mamá tranquila que no me va a pasar nada.- le digo riéndome.

-Encima de que me preocupo por ti cariño.- me da un achuchón y un buen beso, a algunos chicos de mi edad les daría vergüenza reconocerlo pero a mi me gusta que me achuche mi madre da igual la edad que tenga. Mi hermano se carcajea de nosotros y mi madre va a achucharle a él. Él es un poco más reservado y sale corriendo y mi madre como no pues también sale corriendo a cogerle. Yo mientras tanto me río y me dispongo a desayunar huevos con bacon, tortitas y frutas un buen desayuno americano. Cuando acabo mi desayuno me encamino hacia mi habitación para prepararme.

Prácticamente tengo ya la maleta hecha solo me faltan unas cuantas cosas para cerrarla. Me voy hacia el armario y contemplo mi ropa, _¿qué puedo ponerme? _me pregunto una y otra vez. Voy a ir en avión como unas 3 horas así que prefiero ponerme algo cómodo unos pantalones de pitillo negros y como estamos con una oleada de calor me pongo la camiseta de manga corta azul de los wildcats de Kentucky, para que vean que estoy orgulloso del equipo de donde he nacido. Cojo también unas cuantas gorras ya que mi obsesión por ellas no cede y me pongo la primera que pillo, una de obey blanca que no combina bien pero me da igual.

Al estar ya vestido me pongo a hacer la cama y a ordenar un poco el cuarto porque a decir verdad está bastante desordenado debido a que nunca he sido muy ordenado que digamos. Mientras hago la cama me pongo música y disfruto del momento de paz que vivo aquí en mi cuarto, en mi casa con mi familia, bueno más bien parte de mi familia… Mi padre se encuentra en un apartamento del centro desde hace 2 meses y en esos 2 meses solo le he visto 3 veces. Aún me siento resentido con él por haber engañado a mi madre. Me decepcionó mucho saber que mi padre estuvo engañando a mi madre con otra durante todo un mes y de excusa tenía que mi madre se había alejado de él já como si eso le sirviese de disculpa. Yo a mi padre lo tenía como un héroe y ahora solo le veo como alguien ruín y rastrero y no se si alguna vez llegaré a cambiar de parecer.

Pero dejo de pensar en cosas que me hacen mal y me miro otra vez en el espejo para prepararme mentalmente de lo que se me va a venir encima. Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que volveré a ver al primer amor de mi vida y que voy a hacer una película con ella y que quizá tenga que besarme con ella y tal vez haga escenas de sex.. Soy yo o ¿me estoy empezando a poner un poco nervioso? Vale respiro lentamente para calmarme y vuelvo la mirada en el espejo para peinarme, eso sí no me voy a echar gomina porque sería tonteria ya que me voy a poner la gorra.

Una vez preparado cojo la maleta que no es muy grande y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la entradita de mi casa.

-¡Familia ya me voy!.- grito haciéndoles saber a mi madre y a mi hermano que ya me voy. Eran apenas las 12 de la mañana pero iba a pasar el día con André, Jennifer, Sam y Liam ya que a los tres últimos no les vería en una buena temporada.

-Ais hijo te voy a echar mucho de menos por favor ten mucho cuidado y disfruta con este rodaje.- me dice mi madre sacudiéndome la camiseta por los hombros.

-Si tranquila mamá si con la protagonista ya he trabajado y ya nos conocemos lo suficiente.- le digo para tranquilizarla.

-Ya hijo pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y tú tenías unos añitos menos.- me dice sonriendo mi madre y puedo notar ¿burla?

-¿Me estás llamando viejo? ¡Oh que ataque más gratuito!.- le digo yo a ella en tono de burla.

-Para mi tú siempre serás mi príncipe no importa los años que tengas.- me da un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me quedo sin respiración e intento apartarla un poco para poder coger aire.

-Mamá no seas tan efusiva con tus abrazos o sino no voy a llegar ni al coche.- ella solo sonrie y veo que se le caen dos lágrimas por las mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras mamás? Ais no seas tonta solo voy a estar un mes y medio fuera y después ya me vengo aquí contigo.- le digo para reconfortarla.

-No hijo sino lloro por eso, es que te me has hecho tan mayor y estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- solloza. Para mí lo más grande de este mundo es mi madre y que me diga estas cosas me hace sentir orgulloso de la madre que tengo.

-Te quiero mucho mamá.- la abrazo efusivamente como ella me ha hecho a mi antes.

-Connor tu hermano se va ya.- grita mi madre llamando a mi hermano. Este aparece entrando por la puerta del jardín junto a Driver.

-Bueno enano te voy a echar de menos no me olvides ¿eh?.- le digo dándole un abrazo.

-Tú tranquilo que yo no me olvido pues mamá va a estar diciendo ¿y cómo estará Josh? ¿Habrá comido bien? Bla bla bla ya sabes como es nuestra madre.- nos reimos juntos y nuestra madre nos mira con una cara de asesina.

-Tú portate bien con ella y la cuidas.- le digo revolviendo su pelo.

-Sí tranquilo y tú disfruta con Kristen.- me dice alzando las cejas. Creo que Kristen es el amor platónico de mi hermano porque tiene una carpeta de ella en el ordenador asi que esto es un poco incómodo.

-Ja ja ja ja ja solo es mi amiga.- le contesto.

-Sí claro así empiezan todas las relaciones.- me chilla mientras se va con Driver al jardín otra vez.

-Este perro ya no me quiere mamá ya ni se despide de mí.- le digo a mi madre haciendo un puchero.

-Sí te quiere hijo lo que pasa que le gusta mucho jugar con tu hermano.- me da un último beso y tocan a la puerta, debe de ser André.

-Bueno me voy ya mamá cuidate mucho.- la doy un beso y abro la puerta abrazando a mi amigo y dirigiéndonos al coche.

Veo a mi madre que se despide de nosotros y me lanza un beso mientras que André se burla yo la digo adiós con la mano.

-¿Preparado?.- me pregunta.

-Como nunca antes lo he estado.- contesto.

Y así nos dirigimos hacia el centro donde nos esperan mis amigos.

Esto es completamente una locura y ya lo se, pero yo es que soy así de imaginativa y me he obsesionado con Kristen y Josh. Pero no dudeis que yo shippeo a Joshifer siempre y pronto escribiré fics sobre ellos ya que tengo ideas en mente.

Voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones como que hay rumores de que los padres de Josh se están divorciando, no se si serán ciertos o no pero yo he utilizado el rumor como una idea. Lo de que el padre de Josh le ha puesto los cuerno a su madre ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍO todavía no se ha dicho nada de por qué se estarían separando.

André es el mejor amigo de Josh y es como una especie de ayudante de él, lo podréis ver en algunos bts de En Llamas y Sinsajo.

Seguramente haré Pov Kristen pero no estoy segura y quería deciros que respecto a la personalidad de Kristen la cambiaré bastante ya que la idea que tengo en la cabeza no ocupa la personalidad de ella.

POR FAVOR DEJAD VUESTROS REVIEWS QUE QUIERO SABER QUE PENSAIS DE MI LOCA IDEA.

¡Se os quiere muchísimo! besitooooos


End file.
